doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon Takes a Day Off!!/1979 Anime/Remade
Doraemon Takes a Day Off!! (ドラえもんに休日を?！ Doraemon ni kyūjitsu o?!) is the last episode of the 1979 series. This is the second anime adaptation of the manga chapter Doraemon Takes a Day Off!!, which was last adapted once in 1985, and adapted for another time in 2008. Plot Doraemon is sick of his time with Mii Chan being interrupted by him having to get Nobita out of trouble. Doraemon goes on a vacation he gives Nobita a button which if he presses signals to Doraemon that he is in trouble. Nobita gets into trouble a few times and presses the button which causes Doraemon to return only to find out that Nobita's problem is solved. When Nobita gets in trouble with his mom and he presses it after which her anger ends and she gives Nobita a bag. Doraemon returns and gets angry with Nobita because his time with Mii Chan is interrupted. Nobita and Doraemon argue, causing Doraemon to cry and go to the future. He stays with Dorami, Sewashi and a red mini doraemon so he is not interrupted by Nobita, and can spend time with Mii Chan. Nobita looks at the button and becomes sad and his mom Tamako calls him to come over to dinner. Later Nobita who is still feeling sad returns home from school. Tamako and Nobita have a very short conversation.He sits by the window and sees two cats on a roof which remind him of Doraemon getting mad at him.Nobita looks at the button again and goes out. He is teased by Gian and Suneo and reacts angrily. He goes to visit Shizuka but sees her with Hidetoshi and sadly runs back home. He remembers the moment Doraemon gave him the button. He has rice for dinner that night. Sewashi tricks Doraemon who was sleeping and got woke up into thinking Nobita is calling him because he is in trouble and reacts the way he would normally; but then he sees that its not Nobita and Sewashi and mini doraemon laugh at him. Doraemon sadly sighs. At dinner Doraemon hardly has any noodles due to his sadness. Mini Doraemon teases him and Doraemon gets mad and hits him. The next day at PE Nobita who had been angered by Suneo and Gian teasing him about Doraemons absence tries to jump over an obstacle. While doing so he thinks of Doraemon and slips on the jumping pad and lands in-between the wooden layers of the obstacle. He then gets stuck in the obstacle. Dorami, Sewashi and the red mini doraemon try to convince Doraemon to return to Nobita, but he is too angry at him and refuses to return. The next day Gian and Suneo make a drawing with Doraemon in it on Kaminari's front wall and frame Nobita for it.They make sound which causes Kaminari to come out and think Nobita did it since he has the chalk in his hands. After that Nobita sees a crying little boy and gets his toy plane out of the tree. He falls from the tree and into a truck with straw. Gian and Suneo who had watched Nobita help the little boy and fall from the tree chased after the truck. Gian tries to help him and slips but does not give up. Nobita gets out the button to press but then again he thinks about Doraemon and he does not press it. and Suneo go into Suneo's mom's car and go after the truck. a road block appears by Suneos house and Gian and Suneo get out and successfully find Nobita who had gotten out of the truck and fell in the water. Gian and Suneo run to rescue him.Later after Nobita got out of the water he was sitting on the ledge looking at the button this time feeling happy. Suddenly two boys appear who want the button and they bully him, Nobita while trying to escape accidentally hits the face of the boy with the A on his shirt with his elbow. The Boy with the A shirt gets mad and gets ready to punch Nobita. Nobita reacts angrily to this and destroys the button. He then angrily sits down and the boys get ready to punch him. Gian and Suneo who were watching this happen go to fight the boys. A bigger person in a black shirt appears. Doraemon is happily hanging out with the red mini Doraemon on the roof. Dorami sends out a mouse to get Doraemon to go back to Nobita. Doraemon gets scared and begins to run and mini doraemon laughs at him. Doraemon trying to escape the mouse goes back in time and Sewashi and Dorami cheer. The guy in the black shirt throws Suneo and Gian to the ground. Shizuka seeing that Nobita is about to be beaten up leaves on her bike to get help.The mouse continues to chase Doraemon. Doraemon runs into the moms of Suneo and Gian and Shizuka. Shizuka tells Hidetoshi about the situation Nobita is in and Doraemon runs past them and ends up knocking The Guy in the black shirt and the boys away from Nobita and Doraemon jumps onto Nobita's head. Dorami catches the mouse. Gian and Suneo push Nobita and Doraemon next to each other and make them become friends again. The series ends with Doraemon opening the window and watching Nobita rushed to school and Nobisuke rushed to office with Tamako, and Doraemon and Tamako going back inside and Doraemon closes the window, foreshading the next appearance in The Fishing Pond in My Study Room in the 2005 anime. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Shizuka Minamoto *Dorami *Sewashi Nobi *Mii Chan *Sensei *Tamako Nobi *Hidetoshi Dekisugi *Nobisuke Nobi *Mini-Dora *Suneo's mother *Shizuka's mother *Gian's mother Gadgets used *Mom Signaler *Emergency button *Take-copter *Time Machine Gallery Trivia *This is the last 1979 anime episode made before the series was revamped with the 2005 anime month later. **This episode was also last Doraemon (1979 anime) with original voice actor and old design look. Category:Episodes Category:1979 anime episodes